Uchiha Fuuyumi
Uchiha Fuuyumi is an only child of Uchiha lineage. She was born in Moon Country to Uchiha Otoki (Father) and Uchiha Mei (Mother) and immigrated to Sunagakure while still a baby. She was later trained by her father when she could wield a sword and has spent most of her pre-academy life alone practicing kenjutsu. Appearance Uchiha Fuuyumi stands 5'7" (170cm) tall and weighs approximately 129 lbs (58kg). She has obsidian eyes and her hair is jet black, straight, and long with a straight fringe and long side bangs in a typical 'Hime' cut. She has a full figured body with feminine curves and fair skin. She typically wears a white, featureless kimono with a black sleeveless undershirt, black sandals, and black underskirt. She has no body markings or piercings and wears minimal makeup. Her appearance and poise is as immaculate as it can be in wind with her posture, speech, and mannerisms emulating high etiquette. She almost always has her Ōdachi at her side holstered to the left on her hip and when leaving the village has a second smaller katana fastened just below it. Her Ōdachi is named Tsukiyowai for "Precious Moon" and her katana is named Shizuka for "Silence". Personality Uchiha Fuuyumi is a quiet girl spending most of her time training alone either at her house or at the academy grounds post enrollment. Despite the draconian training her father forced upon her, Fuuyumi adores him greatly and while his face brings a deep welling hatred within her to the surface she feels compassion and endearment. Though she follows her father's every beck and whim she is not mindless nor without preference. She cherished every moment she spent at the academy as she warily formed new friendships with those who reached out to her. She dedicates most of her time to training with her Ōdachi at the training ground or in her room but has recently taken to late night peaceful walks and dining at the popular local restaurant just inside the gate. Early Life Fuuyumi's upbringing was filled with hardship and violence atypical to how most would be raised, even among shinobi. Her father brought her up alone after their mother abandoned them mid journey from Moon Country while she was still a baby leaving him to travel alone to the far flung Land of Wind and settling in Sunagakure. Thanks to his genjutsu prowess, Otoki was able to quickly attain the rank of Special Jounin and became a member of Sunagakure's intelligence specializing in interrogation techniques and torture. As a young child, her father employed a variety of genjutsu torture techniques on her in order to raise her as he envisioned the Uchiha should. Unlike the Uchiha in Moon, he adhered to the ancient tradition for the unlocking of their Uchiha power. He abandoned the concept of using love and instead taught her to use hate following the philosophy of their ancestors and their patron, Sakai. To him, the indecisiveness of the Uchiha in the most recent wars were evidence enough that the compassion taught was a weakness. He forced Fuuyumi, through genjutsu, to experience numerous different traumas and tragedies personalized solely for her beginning after she turned the age of seven. The torments would range from having her skin peeled off, having her limbs amputated, and even living a false life where she was abducted, abused, and violated by bandits for over several months only to awaken from the illusion at the dinner table mid bite after only a real-time second had passed. He would use cruel methods to force her to learn concepts and techniques and to harbor agony and hatred while the things she cared about most were destroyed before her; experiencing betrayal and even forced to murder friends that never existed. When she reached the age of eight, just over a year after he started her training, Fuuyumi awakened her sharingan in a fit of uncontrolled rage and despair when he forced her to kill her best friend, Mitsuna, who he had fabricated years earlier. He continued further still toying with different methods and emotions, edging her onward until she could awaken it on command. No method was beyond his reach or his mastery as she was subjected to this training for years on end. Academy Life At the age of sixteen she enrolled into the Sunagakure Shinobi Training Academy on the orders of her father. This new venture opened her eyes to the diversity within Sunagakure and the world at large and she enjoyed much of the temporary freedom her days at school afforded her. She spent most of her time alone studying but would watch others from afar wondering what their lives were like outside school. On an just an ordinary day during her free-time kenjutsu training at the grounds behind the academy, Fuuyumi met a girl named Inazuma Noriko, a member of the Arumaze Clan, who she took to immediately and quickly considered her as her first real friend. She would run into Noriko often at the restaurant or the training grounds and they'd share conversation on a variety of topics as she curiously probed Noriko about her life. When she realized Noriko was starting to sense out her own internal struggles with her home life she tried to settle the matter and push away from the topic. She was happy for Noriko when she had received her Chuunin promotion and shortly after completed the academy prerequisites and graduated as a Genin herself. Promotion to Genin After meeting the requirements to graduate, Fuuyumi turned in her paperwork and tokens to the appropriate personnel at the kazekage mansion and received her headband. She celebrated her promotion at home in her empty room by herself with a glass of tea and a small bar of chocolate as her mind wandered to the world outside of Sunagakure and what new things she could experience beyond and wonder what life as a wandering a Samurai would be like.. Category:Suna Characters Category:Uchiha Characters Category:Characters